kuroshitsuji A different story Ch2
by Chocolate016
Summary: It is the Victorian-era and Ciel is 5 years old, only living with his mother in Europe. He loves his mother with all his heart, but his mother does not exactly treat Ciel with such love. Now 13, Ciel understands why and wants to talk it out but...WHAAA?


"Where we last left off"

Ciel was introduced to Alois by his mother. His mother announced that she was getting married to Alois and that he would soon be a part of the family. Ciel said yes, but he really wanted to say no. As soon as they were introduced, Ciel's mother and Alois were about to go out until Alois claimed he had a head ace. Ciel's mother wanted to go the store to get medicine with Ciel, but Alois wanted Ciel to stay with him while she went out. So Ciel's mother left, while Ciel was left by himself with Alois. When she left, Ciel wanted to go up to his room, but Alois wanted a tour of the house. Ciel had no reason to say no. The first place Ciel showed Alois was his mother's room. Ciel did not want them to go into his mother's room, for his mother had forbidden Ciel never to go in there, but Alois insisted that they go in and that he would take the blame if they were found out. Ciel again, said yes. As soon as Ciel had opened the door and walked in, he was pushed onto his mother's bed by Alios. Not knowing why he had done that, Alois immediately got on top of Ciel. Wanting him to get off, Ciel could not get up. One thing led to another and Ciel had come inside of his underwear. As soon as Alois was about to go further, Ciel's mother had appeared with a shocked and murderous look in her eyes. What will happen to Ciel Now!

I Do NOT own Kuroshitsuji! This is just my own version of Kuroshitsuji!

"M-mother!"

Alois quickly got off of Ciel and stood there as if he had been the victim. Ciel stood up on the bed. He began to cry even more from the joy he felt that his mother was there. Ciel was expecting for his mother to kick Alois out the house, but instead she had actually done the opposite.

"Ciel! How dare you disrespect me in my house. You are always deceiving the man that belonged to me! I don't ever want to see you again your evil little demon!"

Ciel carried a shocked look on his face while tears streamed down his face. The words she just said plunged Ciel's heart like a knife. Ciel's mother was shaking with rage as her eyes became watery. Just as she opened her mouth and gritted her teeth, she had dropped the shopping bag she had to the floor and quickly walked toward Ciel. She had than grabbed Ciel by his arm and dragged him out the room.

"I regret ever having you born with your wretched father! You're nothing but a wretch just like him! Just like him…just like him you dare to betray me! I can't take it anymore! Get out! Get out of this house right now!"

Ciel's mother said all this while dragging him down the stairs and toward the living room. Tears had been streaming down her eyes as she threw Ciel to the ground and started to beat him.

I hate you! I hate you! You're a devious child! Don't ever come back! Get out of this house! You are no longer my child!

Ciel began to bleed from the head and carry burses all over. He was curled up as his mother was beating him and tears that soon became blood began to stream down his face. His eyes were shut tightly, but then he slightly opened them and saw Alois standing up the stairs with cruel eyes looking down on him. Seeing Alois stare open him and his mother beating him unmercifully Ciel shut his eyes tightly in pain. Ciel wanted it all go away. He just wanted all of it to go away. He had wished his mother had never met Alois. He had wished he had notice that he was hurting his own mother without knowing it. All those thoughts came in Ciel's mind all at once. Ciel suddenly let out an atrocious yell. His mind and body were in agony. Ciel's mother didn't cease hitting Ciel until looked like he could pass out. Ciel's mother still wasn't feeling satisfied so she grabbed Ciel by the hair and began to drag him towards the door. Ciel still had just enough strength to try and stop his mother from kicking him out the house.

" M-mother! Please stop! I would never try to hurt you! I-"

"Shut up! That is nothing but a lie coming out of that foul mouth of yours! For the last time get out of this house right now and never come back! I don't ever want to see your face again! Get out! Get out you horrible child!"

Getting closer to the door, Ciel gripped his mother's hand that was pulling his hair. Kicking his legs and crying for her to stop, Ciel was being pulled toward the door. Just as he was close to breaking free from his mother's grip, Ciel was pushed out the door.

"Mother no! Please open the door! Mother…..MOTHER!"

Ciel's voice left a screech in the silence as his mother shut the door in his face. When that door shut, something inside Ciel changed that day. Ciel had learned to feel negative thoughts. The sound of the door shutting was like an eco in his mind.

"Mo…mother."

Frozen, Ciel stood there on the ground in front of the door. It was a cold, dark night. Ciel began to be consumed by negative thoughts of himself and his mother. He had thought of all those times in that big mansion he lived in and the sadness it carried. Deeper and deeper as he thought, Ciel had learn to despise his mother, Alois, and also himself. Slowly standing up Ciel walked away from the door and walked away from his neighborhood and into the town streets. Ciel looked horrible from the beating he got from his mother. He was still dripping blood as he walked. He was wearing nothing but a torn bloody shirt and pants. His feet wore nothing but socks. As his feet grew dirtier and it became colder, it began to snow. No one was around to notice this poor lonely boy. Ciel had suddenly stopped and slowly looked up at the cloudy sky. His eyes became teary in sorrow.

"Mother how could you do that to me? I didn't know you hated me that much. I didn't mean to hurt you mother. I really sort mother! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

When Ciel started to walk again, he had walked for hours and hours. He hardly saw where he was going and tripped front faced in the middle of the sidewalk which was piled up with snow. Ciel's body became numb that he couldn't move anymore. His skin became really pale as the snow gathered on top of his body. As he was about to close his sorrowful eyes with snow piling up on his head, Ciel saw a mysterious shadow appeared before him. Before he could get a clear view of the mysterious shadow, his vision became blurry and Ciel had passed out.

"Hmm~ "

Slowly opening his eyes Ciel had found himself in a huge room. He had no idea where he was. The minute he sat himself up in the also huge bed he was laying in, he'd seen the room he was in had beautiful furniture. Ciel also noticed his clothes had been changed and his injuries had been treated. As he looked all around he saw that there was a window near to the bed. Ciel had gotten out of the bed and looked out the window. He had seen a huge field that was covered in snow. He had noticed the field had a trees and bushes that were also covered in snow. When he turned around to look at the luxuries room once more, the door had opened and a man appeared.

"I see your up and awake!"

Ciel stood there looking at the man with cold eyes. The man was quiet handsome and had silky black hair just like a crows feather and eyes as red as fire. He was wearing clothes that a noble would wear. Ciel would know what noble clothes looked like because his father was a noble.

"My name is Sebastian. I already know who you are! I suppose you have questions as to why you're here."

Ciel said not a word. He stood there staring at the handsome man called Sebastian.

"Right than, Hannah will dress you and bring you down to the dining room. I will tell you everything you need to know until then."

Suddenly a girl with long beautiful pale violet-blue hair appeared at the door holding a change of clothes. She wore a maid's outfit that any other maid would wear. She also had bluish-purple eyes that looked a little bit sad.

"….N-no"

"No need to be afraid of her. She will be your maid from now on. She can be quit friendly actually. She won't do anything that you or I would dislike. So you can be rest assured."

That wouldn't possible make Ciel feel assured. There's no way he could allow a stranger he didn't know touch him….again.

"No! I can dress myself!"

Ciel had yelled in an angry demand. Sebastian stood quiet for a second then smiled at him in a devilishly. Despite the look Sebastian was giving him, Ciel did not want to show that he was scared and weak. His devilish look kind of reminded him of Alois.

"…...Alright than. Hannah will be standing right outside your door when you're done changing."

Hannah had walked near Ciel and sat the change of clothes on the bed and walked out of the room. Sebastian had also left the room and shut the door right behind him. The door shut in silence. Ciel quickly grabbed the clothes to change in. He didn't want to stay in the room for another minute. Ciel quickly walked toward the window. Ciel had opened the window and looked out. He was on the third floor. He had scoped out the entrance to get out. He had seen that he must have been at the back of the mansion. It seemed that Ciel would have to climb down the roof and sneak around to the front. Just as he knew what to do to get out, he jumped out of the widow and on the roof. He slowly went down, step by step. Ciel had slipped a few times because of the snow, but he managed to get closer to the ground. Just as he was so close to the floor he had fell toward his back and hit the ground.

"O-ow~ That's probably going to open up my wounds."

"Master Ciel."

Ciel suddenly turned his head toward the gardens and saw Hannah standing in the snow wearing nothing to warm herself. She just had her hands folded in front in her staring at Ciel with no alarm.

"Master Ciel, what are you doing?"

Ciel lying on the ground did not say a word. He lied there with a cold look in the snow then slowly stood up.

"Master Ciel?"

"I'm Not Your Master!"

"…...What are you planning to do Master Ciel?"

"Stop calling me that! It is none of your business what I do!"

"Anything involving you is my business, Master Ciel. Please tell me what you are planning to do?"

"I….I'm going home!

"Home?"

"Yes, home!"

Ciel kept looking at Hannah like he was not going to back down. Hannah stood there with her hands folded in front of her, looking at Ciel in a normal way with her sad looking eyes. In no way did she seem like she was going to start a fight with him.

"What home?"

"The home where my mother is!"

"Do you mean the house where you were cruelly kicked out?"

There was a long pause. Ciel gave off an angry look. He opened his mouth as he was ready to say something back, but before he could Hannah spoke.

"Do you mean the home where you were left alone with that stranger? The home where that man had touched you? The home where you got those bruises? The home wher-

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

Ciel eyes began to water a little. He was holding his tears back a little. Hannah still stood there looking at Ciel in the same way she had been looking at him all along. She had been quiet for a second.

"…..Mas-"

"Don't! Not a word! What would you know anyway! Huh! She is my only family and that is my only home! She was the one who raised me, even when my father abounded us! The one who gave me a roof over my head! The once who showed me the littlest of care the most! And yet- and yet- and yet I- I couldn't even notice that I was hurting her for all of these years! She may have beaten me and I know that I hate her so much right now, but how can I just leave her like that! I won't! I won't!"

There was once again silence for a moment.

"Stop looking at me like that! I know! I'm pathetic aren't I! Wanting to go back to the place where I'm not wanted! How stupid, right!"

Hannah stood quiet.

"Well, say something already! You can go ahead and laugh now!"

"Master Ciel."

Hannah unfolded her hands and walked toward Ciel, who couldn't hold back his tears and cried in painfulness.

"Master Ciel, please don't cry."

Hannah had placed herself in the snow where Ciel was still sitting and suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Please don't cry. I know it's painful for you right now, but please forget about your old home. I and Sir Sebastian can't allow you to go back to that house .Allow us to be your new home and protect you. We truly love you Ciel. Sir Sebastian would especially be heartbroken if you were to leave and I couldn't bear to see you go back either."

Ciel sat there in Hannah's arms, feeling loved for once in his life. He did not resist, instead he had wrapped his arms around her also. He felt such warmth from her and felt like he could just fall asleep in peace. At that moment Ciel decided to stay and felt love that was like that of a mother. For once he felt he was safe and free from feeling so lonely.

To Be Continued

Note to the Readers:

Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter (Not exactly a chapter but….yea) and I hoped you guys had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! My best wishes to all of you as it is a new year! I would like to thank Meadoresgayguys for pointing out that I had spelt Alois's name wrong! I thought it was "Alios"! Anyway, I hope you guys will love this story as much as I enjoyed typing it up! Especially the end, I wanted to make a big and loving event that would make Ciel stay. I was debating on rather it should be Sebastian or Hannah to comfort Ciel~ I chose Hannah because …...you'll know why in the next chapter.^-^ Oh, there will not only be one loving moments with Ciel and Sebastian so don't worry~ (I too want to see/read the loving events that I make up between them! ^/^) I hope the story will have a perfect ending! (Or at least a nice one! IDK I'm just going with the flow of my brain! Lol) Feel free to send a message on how you feel on the story or give me some pointers! That's it for now! {^/vv/^} Stay tone because I might just do a shocking twist in the next chapter~! You never know! Even I don't know! Only the story line knows~ {-vvv-}


End file.
